October
by Bella Black Snape
Summary: Terminada Salvar Severo Snape? Um desafio e tanto... Roubei a missão da Snapetes, espero que elas não se importem. A historia é baseada na musica October, sim minha songfic vai ter caps. Espero que gostem... Spoilers DH, estão avisados...
1. October

**October**

_por Bella Black Snape_

_**Sumario:** A missão não foi dada pra mim, mas vi, gostei e decidi cumprir... qual a missão? Salvar nosso Severo é claro!!!_

_**Disclaimer:** Embora seja difícil, acredite, o mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence, afinal se o mundo de Harry Potter me pertencesse, com certeza seria tudo diferente, e pra começar não teria o instinto assassino que a J.K. tem, e certamente não traumatizaria uma criança com o nome de Albus Severus, é ridículo!!!! _

Ela estava estática, simplesmente não conseguia se mover, seu mundo havia se despedaçado ali, naquele instante. Ela nunca pensou que veria aqueles olhos negros tão opacos daquele jeito, tão sem vida, olhando na sua direção, mas, certamente não podiam lhe ver. Não era tristeza, muito menos pena, mas agonia, agonia por não poder fazer nada, agonia por não ter _dito_ nada enquanto houve tempo. Até que uma voz lhe trouxe a realidade novamente:

-Hermione, vamos! - o dono da voz estava ofegante. - Tenho que resolver um pequeno problema... - e dizendo isso sacudiu um pequeno frasco onde estava um liquido prateado, certamente as memórias de Snape.

-Pode ir Harry, eu vou ficar. - disse a jovem com os olhos molhados, quase num sussurro – Não vou deixar ele aqui sozinho.

O menino-que-precisava-sobreviver-de-novo recebeu aquilo como um soco muito bem dado na boca de seu estomago. Havia uma guerra lá fora e ela queria ficar ali, com aquele _monstro_, aquele assassino. Seu final foi merecido, uma morte longa e dolorosa, como fazia com suas vitimas.

-Ele é um traidor, um bastardo que matou Dumbledore! E você vai ficar aqui para prestar homenagens a esse homem? - nenhum dos dois sabia precisar quando que Harry agarrou Hermione pelos ombros e começou a sacudi-la. Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, ele rapidamente largou a garota e foi andando pra trás atordoado, já não era a primeira vez que ele descontava sua raiva na amiga, mas essa havia sido a gota d'agua.

Por alguns instantes o silêncio se fez presente até que um estalo aconteceu. Harry levou a mão ao rosto quente e vermelho e certamente com a marca dos cinco dedos de Hermione.

-Nunca mais fale assim dele na minha frente ouviu! - a garota enfatizou todas as palavras que disse entre os dentes – Agora saia! - ela apontava para o buraco no chão de onde vieram.

Ele olhava para ela sem entender, e quando recuperou sua calma tornou a falar:

-O que você pretende fazer? - ele a olhava de forma serena.

-Eu, er, realmente – sua voz estava embargada, já não podia sufocar seu choro – Não sei...

O amigo a surpreendeu em um abraço. - Tem certeza? - ela fez que sim com a cabeça – Tome cuidado. - e com isso ele se foi pela passagem aberta no chão.

Ela olhava para seu ex-professor sem saber o que falar, ou melhor, o que fazer. Foi quando ela sentou do lado do corpo quase inerte e percebeu que ele ainda respirava suavemente... Quase inconscientemente ela pegou a cabeça dele pôs no seu colo e começou a acariciar seus cabelos não tão oleosos.

_I can't run anymore_

Eu não posso correr mais

_I fall before you_

Eu caio diante de você

_Here I am_

Aqui estou eu

_I have nothing left_

Eu não tenho mais nada

_Though I've tried to forget_

Apesar de ter tentado esquecer

_You're all that i am_

Você é tudo que sou

_Take me home_

Leve-me para casa

_I'm through fighting it_

Eu não brigarei mais

_Broken_

Quebrada

Lifeless

Sem vida

_I give up_

Eu desisto

_You're my only strength_

Você é minha única força

_Without you_

Sem você

_I can't go on_

Eu não posso continuar

_Anymore_

Nunca mais

_Ever again_

Jamais

-Porque você me traiu assim? - a essa altura não dava mais pra distinguir o que era voz e o que era soluço – Você é tudo que eu tenho! Toda minha confiança estava em você, tudo que eu cri... Você era meu herói. – uma sombra de sorriso passou pela boca da jovem – Olha só em que ponto chegamos! – ela gargalhava sonoramente, embora a cena não fosse nem um pouco engraçada.

Estava tudo frio, terrivelmente frio. Ele podia sentir a vida esvaindo de si... Quanto mais efeito o veneno fazia, mais a sua alma lhe abandonava. Ele olhava fixamente para o teto, não tinha mais forças nem para piscar os olhos, ele via Dumbledore, sorrindo pra ele, no seu primeiro dia de aula. Ele pode sentir o chapéu seletor em sua cabeça, gritando bem alto Sonserina, mas, a lembrança que veio mais forte foi um olhar triste que uma grifinória de lindos olhos verdes lhe lançou.

Aqueles devaneios de certa forma lhe confortaram, enfim poderia morrer em paz, afinal, todos saberão que ele não foi o monstro que disseram, e sim, que esteve do lado da luz; ele não quis glória, nem fama, ele somente quis honrar a memoria de seu melhor amigo, seu protetor, seu pai, Alvo Dumbledore.

O homem que salvou sua vida, que lhe deu mais uma chance, aquele que não teve receio de ser traído, que morreu no lugar dele... Sim, era assim que ele contava a historia daquela noite para si mesmo. Que Dumbledore morreu por ele, e que ele poderia ter dado as costas e ido embora, mas não o fez por pura covardia.

Agora ele podia sentir que estava tendo alucinações. Não sentiu mais o chão duro debaixo de sua cabeça, mas sim algo macio e quente, e aquilo lhe dava um alivio, um conforto que nunca sentiu. E qual não foi sua surpresa quando sentiu uma mão acariciando seus cabelos. Ele virou seus olhos, e, com um pouco de esforço, pode ver uma imagem familiar entrar em foco, e se assustou.

Não sabia se era real ou ilusão, mas certamente era a sua grifinória, aquela que amou em segredo tanto tempo, aquela que admirou, que procurou proteger... Sim era ela, ele viu Hermione Granger.

A jovem chorava copiosamente sobre seu rosto, agora ele podia sentir as lagrimas quentes sobre sua pele gelada, mas as lagrimas não eram as dela, e sim as dele. Ele estava chorando, chorando em seu leito de morte, chorando de arrependimento, chorando por ter feito ela chorar.

-Por favor, não morra – sua voz se resumia em uma suplica – Eu preciso de você, mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo... Fique comigo Severo, fique comigo... - ela viu as lagrimas no rosto do homem e prontamente as secou – Me dê uma chance só uma chance... - E dizendo isso, ela se levantou devagar, depositando a cabeça dele suavemente no chão sujo de sangue.

Ela olhou em volta, percebeu que ficar lamentando não adiantaria de nada, e que se quisesse seu amado vivo teria que fazer alguma coisa. Viu uma mesa velha e pensou que poderia servir, concentrou-se o máximo que pode e a transfigurou em uma maca. Tinha que tira-lo dali, ela simplesmente apontou a varinha para o corpo no chão e o fez flutuar, sabia que os feitiços não-verbais exigiam mais do realizador, mas aquele altura, se ela pronunciasse o feitiço, certamente falaria errado.

Mas aí veio a pergunta, pra onde levá-lo? Certamente não poderia ser pro castelo, que aquelas horas já deveria estar em pedaços... Então um lampejo passou pela sua mente, ela não podia assegurar que o homem deixaria ela e seu "paciente" ficarem ali, mas se não tentasse, como saber? Rapidamente levitou o corpo mole de Snape até a maca conjurada, o cobriu com um lençol velho e forçando um sorriso disse:

-Vai dar tudo certo... Só não me deixe. - e depositou um beijo suave na testa molhada do homem.

Sentindo aquele contato ele se esforçou para virar a cabeça, e usando suas ultimas forças conseguiu falar a ultima palavra que veio em sua mente:

-Hermione... - e tudo ficou escuro...

Ela parou. Completamente chocada pelo que ouviu, buscou os olhos de seu ex-professor, mas eles estavam fechados. Ela entrou em panico, começou a chama-lo, a gritar pelo seu nome e nada. Então decidiu procurar pelos sinais vitais, verificou seu pulso, mas achou que por estar tão nervosa, a pulsação de seus dedos poderiam a estar enganando. Colocou a mão próxima ao nariz dele e relaxou quando sentiu a fraca respiração. Decidiu que deveria correr ou poderia ser tarde demais. Não haveria tempo para andar então se concentrou ao máximo que pode e aparatou.

**N/A: Sim povo eu sou cruel hahahahahahaha (risada maléfica), bom essa fic foi cuidadosamente planejada para ter somente um cap, mas como eu amo escrever, a cena da casa dos gritos se desenrolou mais do que o esperado e decidi que era hora de parar, afinal estava doida pra lançar logo essa fic. Bom, por favor eu espero rewiews... ah peço desculpas pelo atraso na O Sibilo da Serpente, mas to em provas finais ( compreendam sim?) quem quiser passa lá...**

**ALÔ o botãozinho roxo aqui em baixo está ansioso por um clic...**

**( Candidatas a beta cadê vcs? )**

**Pra quem não conhecer a musica é October do Evanescence, não é barulhenta, é toda no violão e o mais importante: é linda. Eu recomendo!!!!!!**

**Mil beijinhussssss **

**Bella Black Snape **


	2. Medidas Desesperadas

**October**

_por Bella Black Snape_

_**Sumario:** A missão não foi dada pra mim, mas vi, gostei e decidi cumprir... qual a missão? Salvar nosso Severo é claro!!!_

_**Disclaimer:** Embora seja difícil, acredite, o mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence, afinal se o mundo de Harry Potter me pertencesse, com certeza seria tudo diferente, e pra começar não teria o instinto assassino que a J.K. tem, e certamente não traumatizaria uma criança com o nome de Albus Severus, é ridículo!!!! _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Com um barulho eles apareceram em uma rua deserta, ela nunca havia visto Hogsmead tão deserta assim. Ela andava depressa dando o máximo que podia para levar a maca junto ao seu corpo, ela aparatou mais longe de seu destino do que presumiu, mas afinal como ela poderia firmar a mente em uma hora daquelas?

O vento frio cortava seu rosto, como pequenas laminas de gelo, de tempos em tempos ela checava como Snape estava. Ela nunca se imaginou tão preocupada com aquele homem, quando ela descobriu o que sentia foi um choque, mas de inicio, achou que era uma alucinação devido aos acontecimentos na torre de astronomia. Ela e somente ela sabiam o motivo de seu choro, ela estava realmente triste com o assassinato do diretor, mas o que mais lhe causou espanto foi quem havia sido o autor do crime. Severo Snape, seu professor preferido, o que mais admirava, e que as vezes se pegava pensando nele de uma forma diferente.

Ela já via o pub Cabeça de Javali, uma sombra de sorriso passou pelos seus lábios rachados pelo frio. Ela alcançou a porta do estabelecimento e foi girando a maçaneta sem nenhuma cerimonia.

-Estupefaça! - uma voz gritou de algum lugar que ela não podia distinguir devido á escuridão. Por pouco, aliás, por uma fração de milímetro ela não foi atingida.

-Sr. Dumbledore, sou eu Hermione Granger! Por favor não ataque! - certamente ela estava surpresa, mas não assutada.

-Srta. Granger! Tem uma batalha estourando lá fora e a senhorita invadindo meu bar. – ele descia as longas escadas que davam acesso ao piso superior – Francamente eu achei que a senhorita estaria do lado de seus... - a palavra amigos morreu em sua garganta quando viu a maca com o homem inerte, que lhe era vagamente familiar.

-Preciso de sua ajuda... por favor – ela se auto praguejava, porque justamente naquela hora ela tinha que chorar? - Ela está morrendo e ...

-Mas ele é... - mas antes que que o velho pudesse completar, Hermione lhe poupou o trabalho.

-Ele é Severo Snape, o assassino de seu irmão – ele notou que a menina carregava um enorme pesar na voz.

-Eu não usaria esse termo, doce menina. - e por um breve momento, ela poderia jurar que era o falecido diretor que lhe falava – Eu diria que é Severo Snape, o melhor amigo de meu irmão.

Ela não compreendeu, como assim amigos? Era pra aquele homem odiar Severo, mas parecia que estava preocupado com ele. Ela simplesmente o olhava, com a confusão evidente em seu rosto.

-Pelo visto, há muita coisa para lhe explicar senhorita, mas por hora, só me siga – dizendo isso, o senhor começou a subir as escadas que agora pouco havia decido.

Eles chegaram no velho quarto do irmão do falecido diretor. O lugar era simples, com um banheiro acoplado, poucos moveis e um leve cheiro de mofo. Tinha um armário pequeno, uma cama de solteiro, uma cadeira, uma mesinha em um canto e uma pintura de uma linda menina de profundos olhos azuis.

Juntos, transferiram Snape da maca para a cama, que já estava devidamente arrumada. Ele não aparentava mais vida, a não ser pela fraca respiração. Vendo a preocupação da jovem, Aberforth lhe perguntou o que estava acontecendo com o homem inconsciente. Ela contou tudo que viu e ouviu, e mais que isso: ela chorou. Chorou suas magoas de não poder ter feito nada pra impedir, chorou sua raiva, chorou porque não sabia o que fazer. A face do homem mudou quando ela disse que a cobra magica de Voldemort havia mordido Snape. Ela parou de falar e o silencio reinou.

-Srta. Granger, há pouco a se fazer, eu tenho algumas poções que poderão amenizar o efeito do veneno – o velho quase sorriu – Poções, que ele mesmo desenvolveu. - e novamente seu semblante ficou sério – Mas elas não o manterão por mais de um ou dois dias no máximo.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, como que aceitando seu destino, enquanto uma lagrima solitária corria por suas bochechas rosadas. Então o sr. Dumbledore saiu do quarto para procurar as tais poções, com a promessa de não demorar muito...

Hermione pegou a cadeira de madeira e a colocou ao lado da cama, e sentando-se nela, pôs suas mãos a acariciarem o rosto do homem desacordado.

_My only hope_

Minha única esperança

_(all the times I've tried)_

(todas as vezes que tentei)

_My only peace_

Minha única paz

_(to walk away from you)_

(me afastar de você)

_My only joy_

Minha única esperança

_My only strength_

Minha única força

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

(eu caio na sua graça abundante)

_My only power_

Meu único poder

_My only life_

Minha única vida

_(and love is where I am)_

(e o amor está onde estou)

_My only love_

Meu único amor

-Não era pra nada ser assim, eu nunca pensei que você pudesse fazer isso – ela falava mais pra si mesma do que pra ele – O que o pessoal vai dizer quando souber que eu estou tentando te salvar? É só que eu gosto tanto de você, que não imagino um mundo em que não esteja presente, mesmo que seja pra descontar pontos e brigar conosco, você é único Severo Snape. - e dizendo isto ela depositou um pequeno beijo na testa dele, e com esse contato ele tentou abrir os olhos.

-Hermione... - sua voz estava falhando, sua garganta estava se fechando, mas não se importava, tinha que falar, não poderia morrer se ela não soubesse.

-Não fale nada, você só precisa de repouso, quando você estiver melhor, pode até gritar, mas não agora! - embora surpresa, ela não pode deixar de se irritar, como ele pode ser assim? O homem está a beira da morte e mesmo assim deveria querer ralhar com ela.

Ele forçou um sorriso, como que mesmo diante de uma situação dessa grandeza, ela poderia tratar ele com uma criança? E a sua maior pergunta era, porque será que ela o estava ajudando? Certamente não deu tempo pra que ela visse as memorias que entregou ao Potter, então porque?

-Eu quero falar agora, e tanto você quanto eu saberemos que não haverá um depois então deixe-me

falar. - ele mesmo não sabia de onde encontrou força pra falar tanto, mas no momento, com a respiração ofegante e a visão embaçada ele só queria falar uma coisa para o mundo, ou melhor, para uma moça em especial. - Hermione, por favor, me perdoe... - e as palavras morreram na sua boca lentamente enquanto tudo voltava a ficar escuro...

Continua...

**N/A: Hi povo, estou aki desocupadíssima em plena véspera de natal postando a correção desse capitulo, bom promessa é divida não é, para todos que se interessarem eu já estou melhor do meu braço !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eu sei que não é grande coisa, mas foi o q eu pude arranjar por hoje...**

**Fala aê Lety !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Esse cap é pra vc, só pq me add na sua lista de autores favoritos ( EBAAAAAAAAAA)**

**Bom, acho q só vão me ver depois do ano novo, mas prometo que vou terminar isso aki o mais rápido possível ( e é uma promessa verdadeira, não como aquelas de "prometo começar uma dieta no ano q vem" ou "prometo parar de beber" enfim, essa que coisas q ninguém cumpre...**

**Espero sinceramente que alguem esteja lendo isso aki, e q fique claro q nada me alegraria mais do reviews de Natal xD !!!!!!!!!**

**Um ótimo Natal pra todos e que o ano que chegar seja melhor do q esse...**

**Por hoje é só pessoal ( salve os loney toones!)**

**Mil beijinhusss**

**Bella**


	3. Indecisão

**October**

_por Bella Black Snape_

_**Sumario:**__ A missão não foi dada pra mim, mas vi, gostei e decidi cumprir... qual a missão? Salvar nosso Severo é claro!!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Embora seja difícil, acredite, o mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence, afinal se o mundo de Harry Potter me pertencesse, com certeza seria tudo diferente, e pra começar não teria o instinto assassino que a J.K. tem, e certamente não traumatizaria uma criança com o nome de Albus Severus, é ridículo!! _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Severo, por favor... – sua voz morreu na sua garganta mediante a palidez que abatia ainda mais o homem a sua frente.

Hermione começou a ouvir barulhos cada vez mais próximos, passos apressados se aproximavam e um homem idoso abriu a porta.

- Rápido Srta. Granger, não temos tempo a perder – dizia um Sr. Dumbledore muito esbaforido.

- O que o senhor tem aí? – o homem estava com três frasquinhos na mão.

- Essas poções Srta. como já disse anteriormente foram feitas pelo próprio Snape, o azul, é o mais poderoso analgésico já conhecido, foi feito para ser utilizado em situações extremas, o verde, é um cicatrizante utilizado para cicatrizar amputações feitas por magia negra – uma sombra se passou pelos olhos de Aberforth – e o último, o perolado, é um soro antiofídico, que supostamente deve ser o mais poderoso do mundo...

- Como assim supostamente? – Hermione não gostou nada do tom de voz dele.

- Bom ele foi feito a partir do veneno extraído da presa do Basilisco que seu amigo Harry conseguiu no segundo ano de vocês em Hogwarts. O intuito dessa poção seria reverter o veneno de nagini e expulsá-lo do corpo da pessoa em questão, e como a maldita cobra não mordeu nenhuma pessoa que não tivesse morrido pelas mãos do próprio Você-Sabe-Quem não tivemos a oportunidade de testar.



Hermione já havia pego os três frascos na mão do homem e já ia administrá-los quando uma mão segurou seu braço.

- Tem uma coisa que eu não te falei sobre as poções – ele parecia meio aflito – não se tem nenhum registro sobre o que acontece quando poções tão poderosas são administradas juntas – Hermione franziu o cenho – Bom, elas tem ingredientes que reagem uns com os outros e sabe-se lá Merlin o que pode acontecer com o Snape...

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lagrimas novamente, ela sabia que o risco de morte era iminente, mas de qualquer forma ele estava condenado... Sua mente trabalhava febrilmente pensando em que decisão tomar...

**N/A: Hahahahahahaha crueldade é meu nome povão, afinal que decisão ela deve tomar?? Sugestões deixem nos reviews!**

**Sei que eu estive um tempo meio longe mas fazer o que? Hoje me deu vontade de escrever e só saiu isso, to com tudo montado na mente, mas quando a inspiração aparece é hora de agir!**

**Desculpe pelo cap ridículo, mas eu vou fazer que nem eu fiz no anterior, vou terminar de escrever ele depois, até semana que vem eu atualizo...**

**Recuso-me a postar sem reviews, e creiam vocês não vão querer me ver com raiva...**

**Sobre o sibilo da serpente, gente eu empaquei e peço ajuda**

**CANDIDATAS A BETA EU ESTOU AQUI!!**

**Bom pessoal acho que é só isso, já que não pode mais agradecer aqui eu respondo por email ta?**

**Eu amo vocês de verdade**

**Mil beijos no coração**

**Bella**


	4. Decisões Difíceis

**October**

_por Bella Black Snape_

_**Sumario:**__A missão não foi dada pra mim, mas vi, gostei e decidi cumprir... qual a missão? Salvar nosso Severo é claro!!_

_**Disclaimer:**__Embora seja difícil, acredite, o mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence, afinal se o mundo de Harry Potter me pertencesse, com certeza seria tudo diferente, e pra começar não teria o instinto assassino que a J.K. tem, e certamente não traumatizaria uma criança com o nome de Albus Severus, é ridículo!!_

**N/A:**_ Resolvi antecipar a minha nota só pra dar algumas explicações..._

_O ano não foi nada fácil, Entrei em uma escola de período integral e não tinha mais tempo pra nada, tive dodói, mamãe teve dodói e perdi namorado..._

_Pra completar a bagunça fui atropelada por um ônibus e fiquei quase dois meses de cama (fraturei a bacia, fiz um hematoma subcutâneo no braço, fiz uma necrosezinha na pele só pra ficar legal e tive q fazer uma desbredagem... )Só estou antecipando os fatos pra ninguém me xingar deliberadamente. Ah! Resolvi deixar o capítulo anterior daquele jeito mesmo só pro suspense reinar de vez e como ninguém deu sugestões de como usar as poções tudo vai ter que sair dessa cabeça maquiavélica e nem um pouco trágica que é a minha._

_Boa Leitura!_

**OooOooO**

Mesmo sem saber se essa era a decisão certa a tomar ela decidiu o primeiro e talvez mais perigoso frasco que ele deveria tomar seria o soro antiofídico. Se a situação amenizasse ela daria o cicatrizante e o analgésico seria a última opção.

Com as mão tremendo ela caminhou até o senhor que estava postado a sua frente e apanhou o fraquinho que continha o líquido branco-perolado, o destampou e um cheiro estranho, mas vagamente familiar entranhou no quarto.

-Sr. Dumbledore, quero que saiba que eu o agradeço por tudo e que se alguma coisa der errado eu assumirei todas as responsabilidades. – e dizendo isso ela sentou na beirada da cama onde repousava Snape , levantou a cabeça dele e a pôs no seu colo.

Com uma calma que ela sabia de onde tinha saído, abriu a boca dele o máximo que pode e foi despejando o liquido viscoso vagarosamente lá dentro, enquanto a outra mão massageava a garganta para que o movimento de engolir se tornasse mais fácil.

Cinco minutos se passaram e a aflição de Hermione era quase palpável. Mas um grito a despertou de seu transe. Severo Snape estava de debatendo na cama segurando o pescoço que estava se esvaindo em sangue junto com um liquido meio amarelo-pus. _Era o veneno da cobra_.

Sem pensar muito Hermione saiu catando alguma coisa que ela não sabia o que era. Sua voz decidiu tirar uma folga e ela não conseguiu gritar o irmão do professor Dumbledore, tampouco estava enxergando alguma coisa a sua frente, pois seus olhos estavam muitíssimos embaçados devido a enorme quantidade de lagrimas que saiam dos mesmos.

Finalmente ele achou uma pano suficientemente grande e fez a única coisa que lhe pareceu correta no momento. Tentar estancar o sangramento.

Ela apertou o pano com firmeza no local ferido e se pegou fazendo uma coisa que não fazia haviam exatos sete anos, orando.

Uma voz a interrompeu.

-Hermione, por favor me escute – a voz era fraca e baixa e a palavras estavam sendo ditas com muita dificuldade – não estanque o sangramento. – ele tossiu e espirrou um pouco de sangue pela boca.

Ela não conseguiu acreditar no que ouvia será que ele queria morrer? Com um pouco de dificuldade ele enxergou a confusão no rosto da jovem do seu lado.

O velho Aberfohrt entrou no aposento naquele instante.

- Srta. Granger o que está fazendo? – ele rapidamente tirou o pano de sua mão e o jogou longe. Hermione abria e fechava a boca tentando explicar mas sua voz não saía, mas o homem a interrompeu. – Assim o veneno não vai sair – disse ele em um tom de voz tão calmo que parecia que falava sobre o tempo, nisso certamente ele parecia Dumbledore – A poção que a senhorita deu a ele está funcionando, não como deveria, mas está. Ela deveria somente expulsar o veneno, mas está expulsando sangue junto. Quando o veneno parar de sair aí sim nos devemos fazer alguma coisa, no momento só nos resta esperar.

Foi o minuto mais longo da vida de Hermione.

A hora fazia pirraça esse recusava a passar e única coisa que ela podia fazer ela fez, se ajoelhou perante Snape, depositou um beijo suave na sua testa e disse no seu ouvido – Eu... eu te amo. – E foi tudo que Snape ouviu antes de desmaiar outra vez.

Sua camisa de branca se tornou vermelha, _totalmente vermelha_, e ela percebeu que o veneno já havia saído todo e que a hemorragia estava se agravando, ministrou o mais rápido que pode a poção cicatrizante, e usando todos os seus conhecimentos de medibruxaria, os quais considerava muito poucos, realizou todos os feitiços para estancar sangue que lhe vinham na mente, enquanto o senhor de cabelos muitos brancos apertava o ferimento com um pano que estava limpo, já que o outro estava totalmente inutilizado.

_I can't run anymore,_

Eu não posso correr mais_  
__I give myself to you,_

Eu me entrego a você_  
__I'm sorry,_

Me perdoe_  
__I'm sorry,_

Me perdoe_  
__In all my bitterness,_

Em toda a minha amargura_  
__I ignored,_

Eu ignorei_  
__All that's real and true,_

Tudo que é real e de verdade_  
__All I need is you,_

Tudo que eu preciso é você_  
__When night falls on me,_

Quando a noite cai sobre mim_  
__I'll not close my eyes,_

Eu não fecharei meus olhos_  
__I'm too alive,_

Eu estou muito viva_  
__And you're too strong,_

E você é muito forte_  
__I can't lie anymore,_

Eu não consigo mentir mais_  
__I fall down before you,_

Eu caio diante de você_  
__I'm sorry,_

Eu sinto muito_  
__I'm sorry._

Eu sinto muito

**OooOooO**

Ele se sentia moralmente imundo, passava a mão pelos cabelo desgrenhados e olhava ao redor, aquele escritório nunca pareceu tão estranho a ele. Como ele pode fazer suposições tão erradas sobre o Snape? Como ele pode duvidar da palavra de Dumbledore? Como ele não pode enxergar que sua melhor amiga estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo mestre de poções? Talvez se ele tivesse ouvido Hermione desde o começo nada daquilo estaria acontecendo.

Talvez se ele tivesse se mostrado a Voldemort, Snape não estaria morrendo. Talvez Snape poderia ter sido seu pai...

Eram muitos talvez pra ele...

Ele só sabia de uma coisa, tinha que ajudar!

Ele se pegou parado diante do poleiro vazio de Fawkes, e com muita raiva o esmurrou, então ele ouviu um tilintar de vidro que vinha de um cantinho do chão. Aos pés do objeto de madeira estava uma fraquinho pequeno rotulado como _Lágrimas de Fênix_. Uma sombra de sorriso passou pelo seu rosto, uma vida ainda poderia ser salva, só não podia ser tarde demais.

Enfiando o fraquinho no bolso, ele começou a correr, tinha que chegar na casa dos gritos o mais rápido possível. Desviando de tudo e de todos só parou na frente do salgueiro lutador. A pergunta era será que Hermione ainda estava lá?

**N/A ( de novo) : Sim eu parei aqui mas quero avisar, já tenho o último capítulo pronto e não vou postar se não me mandarem mais que CINCO reviews ok?**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Paty Snape, por favor não amaldiçoe rsrsrsrsrs!**

**Jansev, por ter colocado nas favoritas!!!!**

**Cidinha, por ser absolutamente cega e dizer que eu escrevo mt bem!**

**Snake, meu mestrinho e amigo que gosta se assim como eu matar todo mundo de suspense!(parabéns por caleidoscópio)**

**Grazi, obrigada por td e infelizmente ela não está em outro site.**

**Anthony, por sempre me incentivar e ser o melhor amigo do mundo!**

**Lety Snape, por assim, com esse jeitinho encantador.**

**E a Shey por ter paciência comigo...**

**Bom se eu esqueci de alguém me avise! Se quiserem me caçar no Orkut meu Nick é Couvezinha e sou amiga do Snake lá, sou dona da comunidade Crucius Kedavra, é só procurar.**

**Obrigada a vc também que lê mas por um motivo que só a Grande Mãe sabe não deixa review!**

**Mil beijos no coração de cada um aqui!!**

**Bella Black Snape**


	5. Verdades

**October**

_por Bella Black Snape_

_**Sumario:**__A missão não foi dada pra mim, mas vi, gostei e decidi cumprir... qual a missão? Salvar nosso Severo é claro!!!_

_**Disclaimer:**__Embora seja difícil, acredite, o mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence, afinal se o mundo de Harry Potter me pertencesse, com certeza seria tudo diferente, e pra começar não teria o instinto assassino que a J.K. tem, e certamente não traumatizaria uma criança com o nome de Albus Severus, é ridículo!!!!_

**OooOooO**

Um lampejo passou pela mente dele, se lembrou do feitiço dos quatro pontos que usou na ultima tarefa do torneio tribruxo, recitou o encantamento e pediu a varinha que mostrasse a direção onde estava Hermione. Essa atitude foi com certeza mais sensata do que se arriscar para paralisar o salgueiro lutador outra vez.

Como ele havia previsto a varinha não apontou em direção à casa dos gritos, mas sim para o outro lado de Hogsmead. Sem pensar mais, ele convocou sua vassoura do seu dormitório e a montou, partindo em disparada para o local indicado.

**OooOooO**

Hermione havia parado de chorar, parece que suas lagrimas haviam esgotado, com muito esforço eles estavam conseguindo diminuir a hemorragia, mas não estancá-la totalmente.

Pelo que parecia o cicatrizante não fez efeito e Snape não ficou mais consciente, o pulso dele permanecia fraco, juntamente com sua respiração.

Hermione e o Sr. Dumbledore já não se falavam mais, o clima estava muito tenso pra isso, a cabeça dela trabalhava febrilmente, como ela podia estar apaixonada cegamente por um homem que era tão vil, tão cruel? Ele havia matado o Professor Dumbledore, um homem bondoso e amável, o qual considerava Snape como próprio filho, como ele pode fazer isso? – Por quê? – ela suspirou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Srta. Granger, por enquanto não tem nada que possamos fazer em relação a ele, e eu acho que já está na hora de termos aquela conversa que eu prometi à senhorita.

- Que conversa?

-Sobre o Sr. Snape ser o melhor amigo de meu falecido irmão. – Hermione ia protestar, mas Aberforth fez sinal para ela se calar – Eu entendo a sua confusão e suas duvidas com relação isso que estou lhe dizendo, mas meu irmão não era um velho caduco como muitos dizem, ele fez tudo isso por um bem maior. – Hermione olhava o senhor a sua frente demonstrando compreensão, apesar de não entender aonde ele iria chegar com essa conversa.

- Acredito que a essa altura seu amigo Potter já saiba que Severo Snape matou meu irmão a mando dele mesmo. – e dizendo isso Hermione levantou com um pulo da beirada da cama onde Snape repousava.

- Isso é um absurdo! Impossível Dumbledore ter encomendado sua morte!

- Absurdo sim, mas impossível não. – e com a cabeça baixa o homem continuou. – Tudo que meu irmão queria era o bem maior, pra ganharmos essa guerra ele se sacrificou, e tenho que admitir, sacrificou Snape também. – Hermione não entendeu. – Srta. Granger a senhora conseguiria matar ele? – e dizendo isso indicou Snape com a cabeça.

- Nunca – ela sussurrou.

- Isso é porque a Srta. o ama. – ela ruborizou violentamente – Pois então, foi isso que Snape teve que fazer, teve que matar uma pessoa que amava muito, tudo pelo bem maior, e ainda ser visto como um assassino cruel, sem ter ao menos o direito de visitar o tumulo de meu irmão para prestar uma homenagem sequer.

- Ninguém no mundo deveria passar por isso. Sabe Sr. Dumbledore, eu não sei ao certo o que pensar. Graças a Deus eu consegui tirá-lo de lá com vida.

- Sim, isso prova que a Srta. tem uma grande intuição. – um esboço de sorriso passou pelo rosto de Hermione.

- Sabe, eu nunca acreditei nessas coisas, mas a partir de agora não vou mais duvidar. – ela olhou para Severo – Porque essa ferida não quer cicatrizar? – ela falou mais para si mesma do que para a outra pessoa presente no quarto.

- Creio que essa cobra seja uma cobra mágica, pois pelo fato dela ser uma das horcruxes de Você-Sabe-Quem haja magia negra nessa ferida.

- O senhor sabe das horcruxes? – ela não entendeu como um assunto tão particular foi parar nos ouvidos de um homem que muitos achavam de caráter duvidoso.

- Eu sei de muita coisa Srta. Granger. Com certeza mais do que a Srta. imagina.

"Então ela não vai fechar nunca..." ela pensou com pesar. Quando aquilo começara? Ela não sabia precisar. Mas ela só tinha uma certeza, se Severo Snape morresse ela iria com ele, mesmo que seu corpo continuasse sobre a terra, ela nunca mais iria continuar a sorrir, nunca mais teria a essência da vida dentro de si.

Mentalmente ela repassava os momentos pelos quais Snape passou na sua vida. Eram tão poucos, poucos mas valiosos, as aulas de poções nas quais ela a humilhava, as reuniões na sede da ordem onde ele debochava dela e principalmente as rondas noturnas onde ele fingia que ela não existia. Quem olhasse de fora com certeza diria que ele era um monstro, mas ela duvidava muito que não iria sorrir caso ele acordasse e ralhasse com ela.

Tudo que ela queria era que ele ficasse vivo para que ela pudesse expressar seus sentimentos. E tudo que Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger consegue ( como ela ainda não sabia, na verdade ela acabara de pensar assim naquela hora ). Ela riu de si mesma, tantas perdas, ela não iria agüentar outra tão forte, quanto mais agora que ela sabia que ele era inocente.

_Constantly ignoring,_

Constantemente ignorando_  
__The pain consuming me,_

A dor me consome_  
__But this time it's cut too deep,_

Mas dessa vez o corte é muito profundo_  
__I'll never stray again._

Eu nunca serei enganado de novo 

Seus olhos começaram a marejar novamente enquanto ela estudava o rosto na sua frente, ele aparentava tudo menos tranqüilidade, ela pensou em como ele deveria estar sofrendo. Pegou-se lembrando que ele lhe chamara de Hermione e que não tinha tentado lhe afastar e, apesar dele estar morrendo, continuava a ser orgulhoso e dificilmente aceitaria sua ajuda em qualquer situação.

- Hermione! – uma voz conhecida lhe chamava ao longe. – Hermione!

_Harry_? Sim só poderia ser ele, mas o que ele estaria fazendo ali? Ela correu até a janela e respondeu – Harry! Estou aqui Harry! – o vulto preto virou na sua direção e como um borrão passou pela janela, nem um minuto depois ela ouviu o barulho da porta batendo. Abehrforth somente observava enquanto um esbaforido Harry Potter escancarava a porta.

Sem perder tempo, Hermione se atira nos braços do amigo soluçando – Harry ele está morrendo, eu não sei o que fazer! Ele é inocente Harry, ele merece ajuda!

Ela se afastou um pouco dele então ele pôde ver a situação de Hermione, no lugar dos costumeiros olhos castanhos claros, haviam duas bolas vermelhas, seu rosto estava inchado de tanto chorar, seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados, suas vestes sujas de sangue. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga e se dirigiu a Snape. Agora ele compreendia o desespero de Hermione.

O homem deitado na cama estava branco como neve, com o cabelos e o rosto quase que afogados em sangue, em cima de um lençol muito vermelho... " Certamente não é do tecido" ele pensou. Duas feridas estava dispostas em seu pescoço, uma ao lado da outra, tinham um aspecto horrível, ele nunca tinha visto algo assim. Ele pegou o vidrinho que estava dentro de suas vestes, e destampou.

- Mione, ponha nas feridas. – ele sabia que não ia conseguir fazer aquilo. Ela colocou cuidadosamente uma gota em cada buraco, e logo que o conteúdo do frasco fez contato com a pele, ela foi se fechando devagar, acabando com a hemorragia externa. – Como você conseguiu isso? – ela quase sorriu.

– No escritório de Dumbledore, debaixo do poleiro da Fawkes.

- Muito obrigada Harry. Ela se sentou do lado de Snape, conjurou um pano molhado e se pôs a limpar o rosto dele. Ela pensou que ele não gostaria de um rosto ensopado de sangue quando acordasse, mas ele não acordou.

- Ele deve estar com hemorragia interna. – desde que chegara foi a primeira vez que Harry escutou o homem falar. – Eu sei não é costumeiro dar lagrimas de fênix para beber, mas nesse caso creio que será preciso, se ele não acordar depois disso, ele não acordará mais. – ele disse com um leve temor no olhar. – Sr. Potter, creio que precisamos conversar e com isso ele tirou Harry do quarto, deixando Hermione com a responsabilidade de enfrentar sozinha quaisquer reação que Snape tivesse.

Ao chegar na porta do aposento Harry olhou pra trás como que encorajando a amiga a tomar a decisão correta. E a porta se fechou.

Ela já estava sentada na beirada da cama, só chegou um pouco pra trás e colocou a cabeça de Snape no seu colo com cuidado e, fez como havia feito para administrar as poções, abriu a boca dele o máximo que pode, e massageou a garganta tentando ativar os reflexos que eram necessários para ele engolir.

Ela deixou a cama e se ajoelhou do lado da mesma, procurando por qualquer reação que ele viesse a ter. Um minuto se passou e nada, Hermione sabia que lagrimas de fênix faziam efeito imediato. Ela abaixou a cabeça e suspirou pesadamente quando ouviu um tose rouca. Ela pensou que fosse obra de sua imaginação e relutou um pouco para olhar pra ele, e qual não foi sua surpresa quando encontrou um par de olhos negros sobre si. Ela sorriu.

- O senhor está bem professor? – a sua vontade era de agarrá-lo ali mesmo, mas ela sabia que isso era inviável.

- Graças a você. – essa decididamente não era a resposta que ela esperava ouvir. A voz dele estava muito rouca, mas estava melhor do que antes, mesmo que bem pouco.

- Eu, eu er... – ela não sabia o que dizer, sua voz parou de obedecer.

- Hermione eu não sei... – foi a vez de ele fraquejar ao tentar se sentar. Ela rapidamente se levantou e passou um braço por debaixo dele na intenção de apoiá-lo, quando finalmente ele estava em uma posição confortável, foi a vez dela se sentar ao lado dele – Porque você fez isso? – ele a encarava dentro dos olhos.

- Eu não sei dizer. – os olhos dela se encheram de lagrimas outra vez.

- Para com isso. – ele não foi grosseiro, mas firme. E passou sua mão trêmula e muito gelada no rosto dele, ele enxugou suas lagrimas, ela não recuou, foi a vez dele se assustar.

Uma sombra de sorriso passou pelo rosto dela, pelo dele também. Num impulso ela segurou a mão dele e a pôs sobre seu colo.

- Professor...

- Severo. – ele contrapôs, ela se assustou. – Você salvou minha vida – ele tentou explicar. – Alem do mais não fui seu professor esse ano.

- Certo. – ele respirou fundo – Se-Severo, eu pensei que você não ia viver.

- Hermione – ele a interrompeu – tem muitas coisas que eu gostaria que você soubesse. Merda – ele disse baixo, mas não baixo o bastante para que ela não ouvisse. Ela gargalhou, ele adorou ouvir aquele som.

- Me desculpe – a risada parou, mas ela continuou a sorrir.

- Eu fiz de tudo para que você não lutasse na guerra, mas lá foi você ao lado dos seus amigos, sempre corajosa como você é.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu me preocupo com você – ele fez uma pausa pra limpar a garganta – Mesmo com todas as humilhações que eu dispensava a você, eu sabia que estando em Hogwarts você estaria sempre em meu alcance. Eu ficava terrivelmente chateado por não poder dar pontos a você em minhas aulas por causa dos meus alunos filhos de comensais, isso era horrível.

- Então porque me humilhava tanto? – ela queria compreender, seu coração batia descompassado, nunca em toda a vida dela ela sonhara que algum dia o temido mestre em poções fosse se abrir dessa maneira com ela.

- Para te manter o mais distante possível de mim.

- Não entendo.

Ele não sabia como falar aquilo e num ultimo impulso ele decidiu. Soltou a mão dela, passou por detrás do pescoço da jovem e a puxou mais pra si. Saboreou a sensação das respirações tão próximas, de poder ver as pequenas riscas cor de mel dentro do castanho dos olhos dela, ele fechou os seus e sua boca foi de encontro a dela, no inicio meio tímida depois não mais.

Hermione estava tanto surpresa quanto feliz, isso era mais do que ela podia esperar de Severo Snape, o que no inicio foi um beijo casto, foi se aprofundando mais e mais, ela sentia a língua dele explorar cada centímetro da boca dela enquanto ela fazia o mesmo, ela foi ao céu, esse fora o momento mais feliz da vida dela, mas parou.

Quando Hermione abriu os olhos, Snape estava de cabeça baixa, evitando olhar para ela.

- Eu sou um monstro, me perdoe Hermione, mas eu não pude evitar. Isso não é certo, você salva a minha vida e como eu agradeço? Agarrando você contra sua vontade.

- Quem te disse que foi contra minha vontade? – ele levantou a cabeça com uma confusão visível no olhar.

- Seu namoradinho, o Weasley, não vai gostar de ouvir isso. – ele não estava entendendo aonde ele queria chegar.

- O Rony? Ele nunca foi meu namorado, não que ele não tivesse tentado, mas eu gosto de outra pessoa... – seu rosto ficou mais vermelho ainda.

- Quem? – ele falou com raiva, ele esperava isso desde o começo.

- Você. – pronto ela havia dito. Foi a vez de ela abaixar a cabeça.

- Hermione, olha pra mim. – ela o fez – Que é que eu tenho pra te oferecer?

- Somente você e mais nada. Eu te amo Severo Snape, nada mais do que isso. – como ela havia falado aquilo ela não sabia, certamente alguma coisa havia possuído seu corpo, essa seria a única explicação plausível.

Ela pensou que ele iria beijá-la novamente quando Snape aproximou o rosto ao dela, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela sentiu um leve respiração perto de sua orelha e ouviu a tão conhecida voz de veludo falar baixinho – Eu também te amo Hermione Granger. – ela sorriu e abraçou ele quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Entra – foi Hermione que respondeu.

Harry entrou, mas manteve distancia.

- Snape, eu acho que você merece saber que Voldemort está morto – Harry o olhou com grande respeito, enquanto Snape dirigia o olhar para o seu antebraço esquerdo, para não encontrar nada lá. Isso não passou despercebido a Harry – Nada disso teria sido possível sem a sua contribuição, me desculpe por duvidar de você.

- Obrigado Potter – a atmosfera estava mais leve ali. – E parabéns por derrotar ele.

Harry somente sorriu em resposta, sem um grande peso em seus ombros – Snape mais uma coisa. – ele tinha dado a mão a Hermione – Quero ser padrinho do casamento de vocês!

- Potter! – Snape o chamou com ódio enquanto Harry descia as escadas correndo e Hermione gargalhava sonoramente.

**OooOooO**

Eles ainda não haviam cursado o sétimo ano, e por isso voltaram na reinauguração da escola para terminar de estudar. E hoje era o dia do baile de formatura, Hermione estava muito nervosa, pois ela como monitora chefe tinha que abrir o baile dançando a primeira valsa com seu par, pela décima vez ela se olhou no espelho procurando um defeito, mas não encontrou nada.

Seu cabelo estava puxado pra trás somente nos lados, deixando a parte de trás livre caindo em uma cascata perfeita de cachos cuidadosamente modelados. Usava um par de brincos discretos, mas nem por isso eram menos belos que as outras jóias que ela usava, um colar dourado cravejados com cristais e pulseiras também douradas, mas nada muito chamativo.

Seu vestido era realmente lindo, ela encomendara como modelo único na Madame Malkin e não se arrependera, ele era vermelho, com um decote em V nas costas que lhe chegava à cintura, era justo até a altura do quadril, depois se abria em uma saia mais ou menos rodada com uma lasca até a altura do joelho, na época ela achou altamente inadequado, mas Gina a convenceu a comprá-lo e ela não se arrepende disso, as sandálias, igualmente vermelhas tinham uma fita a qual se trançava até a altura de dois terços da perna, confiante ela decidiu descer para o salão principal.

Snape a esperava na porta da sala comunal e ficou estupefato com a visão que atravessou a passagem atrás do quadro da mulher gorda.

- Você está linda. – disse ele com um sorriso bobo estampado na cara, Hermione o cumprimentou com um beijo suave, deu o braço a ele e juntos desceram para o Salão Principal.

O burburinho era geral quando eles começaram a dançar, não por eles estarem namorando, mas sim por Hermione estar estonteantemente bela.

O namoro deles no inicio foi um choque é claro, mas bastou o pessoal saber que Gina estava grávida do Harry que a fofoca mudou de rumo.

Eles dançaram e se divertiram e no final da festa Snape chamou Hermione para passear nos jardins da escola. A noite estava muito bonita e a lua estava no seu ápice. Eles caminhavam tranquilamente pelos jardins da escola conversando coisas triviais, Hermione estava pensando em como esse dia ficaria marcado para sempre na sua vida, e Snape, por sua vez, estava nervoso pensando em como iria pedir Hermione em casamento.

**N/A: nhaaaa foi bunitinhooooo!!!!**

**Mestrinho Snake, cap desse tamanho merece review??? Uhaiuhaiua**

**Agradeçam o final da fic as taças de vinho que tomei pra ter paciência pra redigitar tudo...**

**Agradecimentos especiais Para Snake ( mestrinhoo q eu mais amoo) para Vivi Granger e para Thayz Phoenix **

**Muito obrigada a todos que leram e que deixaram review e também aos que não deixaram, uma fic terminada e aguardem a próxima ( As Flores do Mal) mais uma SS/HG.**

**Sempre vou estar passando aqui pra responder o reviews mesmo com a fic terminada .**

**Então pessoal eu acho que é isso, Obrigada mesmo pela paciência de esperar o fim, criticas e elogios serão bem vindos!!!**

**Mil beijos**

**Bella**


End file.
